


By My Side

by RainbowCubes



Series: By My Side [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCubes/pseuds/RainbowCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Essentially an AU where they have never met, and are on slightly different paths than they took on the show. Just something a little lighthearted and fun for Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt reminisce about the day they first met.

“Three years.”

Kurt lifted his head up from where he was bent over his sketches. He made an inquisitive noise as he looked at his fiancé, a smile playing at his lips.

“It’s been three years since you came into the bookshop and we had our little meet-cute,” Blaine said, unwinding his scarf from around his neck and hanging up his coat by their scruffy front door. He took a seat at their kitchen table where Kurt was drawing and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Ah yes, and you were fascinated by this fashion book you’d never heard of. As if your customer service skills are anywhere near that good,” Kurt remembered with a roll of his eyes.

“Only to find that the book didn’t exist, and you were just killing time until the wind calmed down so it didn’t wreck your hair,” Blaine laughed. Kurt huffed and shuffled away a little, but there was no malice in it at all. There never was.

“I had a presentation that afternoon Blaine, I had to look cool and collected,” he said, jutting his chin in the air as Blaine grinned playfully from where he sat. Kurt was quiet for a moment; arms crossed over his chest before he turned around and leaned against their countertop. “And besides. The next week I found out that you didn’t have the slightest interest in fashion history and were only pretending so you could keep the handsome stranger in your shop a little longer, so you could get paid for picking up guys,” he teased.

Blaine shrugged and stretched out in the chair, wincing at his aching muscles, always present on a Monday after his morning dance class. “What can I say? I know how to use my position to my advantage,” he said. Kurt hummed and moved behind his chair, gently squeezing Blaine’s shoulders and placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

“Go and run yourself a bath. I’ll make a start on dinner,” he said quietly, lightly massaging the tense muscles beneath his hands. Blaine nodded and stood up after a moment, rolling his shoulders back and taking Kurt’s hand.

“Happy three years,” he said with a small, satisfied smile. 

“The best three years,” Kurt said quietly.

“The best.”


	2. Day 2: Broadway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expensive treat from Blaine's mother leaves them both giddy with excitement at being able to enjoy the one thing in New York they have both always wanted to do.

Their hands found each other as they joined the busy sidewalk, not wanting to lose each other in the sea of their fellow theatre-goers. 

“That was amazing!” Kurt said, when the crowd had thinned slightly and he could turn to talk to Blaine. “I can’t believe that in five years of living here, neither of us have been to see a proper Broadway show! I mean, look at us! You’d think it would be the first thing we’d do!”

Blaine laughed and hopped over a puddle, tucking into Kurt’s side to avoid a group of tourists taking pictures of the Christmas display window behind them. “I know,” he agreed. “But I mean, the prices are so high. And I’m just a poor college student with a job at a bookshop. I’m so glad my mom decided to treat us. I had the best time tonight,” he smiled.

“Remind me to call her tomorrow and tell her how great it was,” Kurt said. “I’ve always wanted to see Wicked on Broadway. Did I ever tell you about the time I came here with high school and Rachel and I snuck onto the stage? The security guy found us, but he let us have five minutes. It was probably one of the best days of my life. Now I can apparently add this to the list,” he said, ducking to avoid someone’s umbrella.

Blaine hummed in agreement and they carried on walking towards the restaurant they had reservations at, a comfortable silence falling between them as they reflected on the show, both still a little giddy with the excitement of finally getting to do the one thing they had both wanted to do since they moved here to start at their respective colleges. 

“Glinda was amazing, wasn’t she?” Kurt gushed, and Blaine nodded. “Her voice was just so… effortless. I wanted to hug her forever by the end of it. That finale always makes me cry.”

“I cried at For Good,” Blaine said. “But then again, so did everyone else,” he laughed. They turned a corner where it was a lot quieter, and they could put a little more space between them, their hands still linked. “I saw you checking out Fiyero’s butt by the way,” Blaine added teasingly. Kurt glanced over and laughed.

“Well of course I was, did you see it?” he said, raising his eyebrows. At Blaine’s playful pout, he squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. “Yours is still my favourite though, don’t worry. I won’t run off with him any time soon.”

“Promise?” Blaine asked, his mouth still turned down in an exaggerated frown. 

“You might have to bribe me with a really nice dessert, but I can pretty much promise that I’m sticking around for a while,” Kurt said, bringing their joined hands up to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss over Blaine’s wedding ring.  
“Sounds fair to me,” Blaine laughed, pushing open the door to the restaurant and holding it open, smiling lovingly at his husband and taking a moment to just be thankful that he got to share experiences like this with someone he loved so much, and who loved him just as much in return.


	3. Day 3: Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt go back to Ohio early on in their relationship for Kurt to be introduced to the Anderson family.

Kurt sat on the couch at Blaine’s old house, watching his boyfriend as he paced in front of the bay window, biting his nails as he watched the drive for any signs that his brother was home. 

“Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be nervous here? What with the first meeting of the family and all? This is your home turf, you can’t be that worried about seeing your brother again,” Kurt said, sitting forwards slightly to have a proper conversation. 

“It’s not meeting them or being here. I just don’t want you to be… I don’t know the right word. Taken in. I don’t want you to be more impressed with him than you are with me,” Blaine admitted, sitting on the chair by the fireplace and jiggling his legs instead. Kurt took a moment to congratulate himself for not launching a throw pillow over to him to make him stop. 

“Oh come on. Why would I be taken in? He’s ten years older than you, we’ll probably have nothing in common,” Kurt said with a small laugh, trying to ease the tension rather than actually finding anything funny. 

“He’s twenty nine, Kurt, not a fossil,” Blaine muttered. “He’s just so out there, and he lives in his nice LA apartment with all his actor friends, and he’s in commercials and has women all over him. And I’m just a loser who sells books and can just about sing and dance.” 

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment before going to sit in the chair next to him and placing a reassuring hand on his knee. “It’s not a competition, honey. I love you. It’s why I’m here. Because I love you and how you’re trying so hard to get better at singing and dancing, which contrary to what you seem to think, is something you’re already pretty good at. I love how you talk the ear off all the customers who come in to buy a book, even though they probably only wanted to pay and go, but they come out with a whole new appreciation for it because you just emit enthusiasm which nobody can seem to resist. I’d say that’s better than a commercial and an LA apartment, wouldn’t you?” 

There was a small moment where the only sound in the room was the clattering in the kitchen from where Blaine’s mom was cooking their dinner (no she didn’t want help, thank you very much), and the clock ticking on the wall. Blaine processed all of what Kurt said to him and rested his head on his shoulder. He had gotten better at having confidence in himself, and reminding himself all of the bad things people had said to him weren’t true. Sometimes he had bad days, and he figured this was one. Kurt had been a constant in all of them since they started to let each other into their lives, and things were better, they really were. But being home and at the prospect of a weekend with his family he was nervous, and things were starting to feel how they had done before he had sought out help. 

“I thought it wasn’t a competition,” he joked, instead of saying all of this. Kurt turned and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of Blaine’s hair. 

“It’s not. What makes your brother wonderful is just different to what makes you so lovely. It just might be that other people see his traits more often because he shouts louder,” he said. He heard the crackle of the gravel on the drive outside and sat up slowly, as Blaine glanced outside, still not looking entirely convinced. 

“He really is a nice guy Kurt. He can just be kind of an ass to me and it always knocks me back,” Blaine admitted. He saw Cooper and his father getting out of the car and sighed. “You’ve just never seen me in the place where I was at my worst, and I don’t want to go backwards with you.”

“You won’t,” Kurt assured him softly. “And if you do, you won’t scare me off if you need me more or less or however you find you cope. I love you and I’ll be here. Simple as that.” 

The door unlocked as Blaine nodded, and they could hear the joyful sounds of a family reuniting and greeting each other after a long time spread across the country. 

“It’s all going to be okay,” Kurt told him quietly. “Now, introduce me to your handsome brother,” he added with a playful poke to Blaine’s side. Thankfully, it made him smile.


End file.
